Carly Hagan
Carly Hagan is a character from the comic Final Destination: Spring Break. She is a survivor of the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion and is the girlfriend of Jake. She is also serves as the protagonist in the comic. Carly, as well as her boyfriend and her friends Kris, Katie, Amanda, Matt, and Bryan all decide to take a break from college and go on a vacation in Cancún, Mexico. While riding on the plane to the city, Carly falls asleep and has a vision about a hotel she and her friends are staying in exploding and killing everyone inside because of a leaking boiler. Sweating, Jake wakes her up and Carly realizes she's still on the plane, safe and sound. Carly tries to brush the dream aside as she goes into the city and parties with her friends, but she is still apprehensive and can't shake the fact something bad is going to happen. As she is about to blow out the candles on her birthday cake, she freaks out and tells Jake that they need to leave the hotel as soon as possible. They all agree and stand outside, just in time for the hotel to explode. After the explosion, Carly is interrogated by Sue Flanders and her partner Detective Garcia in order to find out what happened. Neither of them believe she's a terrorist, but they don't believe her story about the premonition either, and Flanders warns her that none of her friends can leave the city until the situation has been sorted out. The next day, while reminiscing on the accident with Bryan, Flanders pays a visit to their room and informs them of a mysterious piece of paper that shows the path of the accident that had fallen in the grass near the hotel. She warns them not to leave again, and they decide to join their friends in parasailing. Having fun at first, Carly suddenly senses that something is wrong while Matt is driving the boat and shouts for him to stop it, only for the throttle to stick. With Jake still in the air, he shouts for Kris to stop the motor, only for the propeller to hit a reef and flip in his direction, gutting him from behind. After the accident they go to the hospital to identify his body, and Carly notices the logo she doodled inside a taxi cab was on the motor as well. She starts to think she's losing her mind but everyone (excluding Bryan) tells her she's crazy or overreacting, and doesn't take her seriously. She calms down eventually and they go over to another hotel. Later that day, Katie dies when she's pierced in the chest by a medical display skeleton. After both incidents, Carly and the gang go to another hotel and find three more survivors named Gino, Dreena, and Jeremy. They explain to her how they heard her commotion about the hotel exploding and decided to leave before it was too late. Carly looks at the order of the people who were supposed to die and notices all three of them are next, beginning with Gino. They go to a trip at a Mayan temple and Carly and Bryan break away from the group and run into a shaman. During the trip the shaman notices Carly has no lifeline, and Bryan notices that Carly looks strangely like the Mayan goddess Ixchel. After they rendezvous with the group they go scuba diving, and Gino is killed when he is sent flying through the glass floor of the boat. After pulling a few strings, Flanders arranges for all of them to leave the city via private jet, but as they begin to board the jet bridge, Carly senses something grim is going to happen again. A forklift driver has a heart attack and crashes his forklift into the jet bridge, the resulting crash killing Flanders, Dreena, Jeremy, and their only way out of the city. The gang stays at a hotel after listening to Garcia's advice (and after Carly suddenly sees the plans of the jet bridge accident on her laptop). Carly starts showing feelings towards Bryan and they flirt with each other briefly before they are interrupted by Jake. Dodging any hazard they found, they head into the hottub outside to relax. Amanda leaves so she can go swimming while Jake and Matt take a nap, and Carly and Bryan flirt some more. During the time, Amanda happens to drown after the pool lid suddenly closes with her still inside, devastating Matt. He storms off angrily with the group trying to call him back, and Carly fears the worst when she sees another sign: a drop of water that looks like a star burst. She and the others chase after Matt but find him too late, and watch as he's burned alive by fireworks. The hurricane now in the city, Detective Garcia agrees to transport the remaining survivors out of town via helicopter, and they rush to the roof. They watch as Garcia's pilot lands the chopper on the roof in the middle of the storm and Jake rushes ahead to go board it. Carly tries to stop him, but it was too late, as the helicopter swerved out of control and headed in Jake's direction, chopping him to pieces. Bryan drags Carly away as the helicopter explodes and the resulting fire sparks a gas leak throughout the hotel, creating a tremendous explosion that kills several civilians. After avoiding several close calls, such as a speeding jeep and a falling sign, Bryan and Carly arrive at a funeral parlor. Bryan tells Carly to hide themselves inside the coffins until the storm blows over, and Carly does. When the storm ends and she gets out, she is horrified to see that Bryan has died from suffocation due to debris slamming his coffin shut. Sobbing, Carly looks into a mirror and sees the shaman she ran into a few days ago, saying she's a reincarnated being of Ixchel. Suddenly, the shaman says that, like the Maya, Carly must vanish, and she disappears into thin air. Category: Characters Category: Spring Break characters Category: Final Destination: Spring Break Category: Visionaries Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Hotel Grand Tzolk Survivors Category:Fates Unconfirmed